


Marihuana

by Cyanide_Pill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drug Use, M/M, Out of Character, References to Drugs, Rough Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Pill/pseuds/Cyanide_Pill
Summary: [Mike había cometido una idiotez nuevamente al intentar borrar los pensamientos obscenos que ha tenido últimamente por Harvey… volvió a consumir marihuana, ¿qué pasará cuando Harvey lo llame para que vaya a la oficina por un caso?]





	Marihuana

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: SLASH, posible Ooc, uso de drogas.  
> Series: Suits  
> Pareja: Marvey (Harvey x Mike)  
> Palabras: 1,627 –OS-  
> Notas: Este fanfic lo hice porque terminé la primera temporada de la serie y pues el fandom en español está muerto, así que mi beffa Mille y yo queremos resucitarlo o empezarlo con nuestros fanfics, al menos para darnos satisfacción a nosotras mismas, estos dos se aman con intensidad.

****

**H** abía sucumbido ante ella como un tonto. Sabía que consumir drogas no era la solución a nada… pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Había intentado de todo para dejar de torturarse con esos pensamientos que lo atacaban en cada momento ocioso de su día.

Al principio no eran tan letales porque solo se sentía agobiado por las noches cuando se iba a dormir, pero de un tiempo para acá, incluso cuando estaba en la oficina todo le recordaba a él y todo terminaba en pensamientos sobre Harvey Specter besándole apasionadamente.

—Debo de haberme vuelto loco… —murmuró cuando llegó a casa y entró a su departamento, palpó el bolsillo de su pantalón para asegurarse de que los cinco gramos de marihuana estaban allí. Sacó la hierba y empezó a formar un cigarrillo, con lo que había comprado podía hacerse 5 porros, era suficiente para olvidarse de su tormento, o al menos, eso quería creer.

Entonces, encendió el primero con el propósito de postergar sus pensamientos sobre él, Harvey.

.

.

.

Todo había tenido el efecto contrario, ahora estaba pensando más en el distinguido abogado Specter, sus ojos se habían enrojecido y mantenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, miraba el techo y este se distorsionaba volviéndose del color oscuro de los ojos del rubio, escuchaba la aterciopelada voz del otro dándole ordenes en su oído y algo de calor comenzó a esparcirse por todas sus articulaciones.

Se retorció al sentir algo vibrando en el otro bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el celular para ver el enorme nombre de aquel fantasma que estaba provocándole una erección cuando estaba completamente drogado.

**Harvey.**

—¿Qué quieres Harvey? Estoy intentando masturbarme… —murmuró torpemente mientras atendía la llamada.

—¿Dónde estás? ¡Te necesito en la oficina, ¿dónde dejaste el reporte del caso que te pedí?! No lo encuentro en mi escritorio y te pedí que lo dejaras allí, ¿dónde mierda estás Mike? —la voz del rubio resonaba potente contra su oído, pero la única reacción del menor fue la de reír.

—Harvey~—canturreó el nombre y empezó a reír más tontamente.

—¿Qué sucede con tu actitud Mike? ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Por qué estás gritándome? ¿No te basta con estar en el techo mirándome con ese rostro tan atractivo? Sabes, no entiendo como alguien tan narcisista como tú puede ser tan jodidamente amable… deberías ser odiado, pero muchos te quieren, no lo entiendo…

—Mike… ¿qué te está pasando? ¿Dónde estás? —exigió con una voz demandante.

—No quiero verte Harvey, he intentado dejar de pensar en ti todo el puto día, así que hazme un favor y esfúmate de mí techo… quiero “medicarme” tranquilamente.

—¡Oye a qué te refie…! —y entonces la llamada fue cortada por el castaño. Lanzó tan lejos el celular como para que el ruido no le fastidiara por si su jefe decidía volver a marcar, se tiró en el sofá y volvió a concentrarse en su amado Harvey-techo.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente atractivo? —sonrió como idiota y siguió idiotizado por la alucinación del sensual abogado.

.

.

.

No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido, pero despertó por los golpeteos contra la puerta de su departamento. Aún seguía afectado por la marihuana así que creyó que todo era parte de su imaginación. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver allí al atractivo Harvey Specter con su traje costoso, tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué hace en mi humilde morada, Harvey Specter, el aclamado abogado? —dijo con un tono divertido. El rubio lo miró fijamente y torció sus labios, parecía realmente enfadado. Hizo a un lado a Mike y entró al departamento, sostenía un sobre amarillo y algunos cuadernillos los cuales probablemente eran sobre el caso que estaban abordando.

—Así que, no estaba equivocado, ¿volviste a consumir? ¿Acaso deseas tanto que te despida Mike? —le preguntó con un tono hosco, encarándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando! Ni eso puedes hacer, mira cómo estás… pierdo mi tiempo tratando de pulir a un drogadicto como tú —le dijo con un tono que perforó el corazón del castaño, sintió un golpe en su pecho y se percató que Harvey le había lanzado los papeles del caso, estos se desplomaron sobre la alfombra —Necesito que encuentres una forma de torcer el veredicto del Sr. Wright, pero dada tu condición… lo dudo mucho, quiero esto antes de las nueve de la mañana sino te echaré a la calle.

Se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta y una mano lo sostuvo con fuerza del antebrazo. No era necesario que se girara para saber de quién era el toque ajeno.

—Suéltame Mike, me voy… me repugna este olor —se quejó —¿Otra vez estás viéndote con ese amiguito tuyo bueno para nada? No entiendes que no te hace ningún bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué no te hace ningún bien? ¿Acaso intentas enfadarme? ¿Eh?  —el rostro impecable del don perfecto Specter, se frunció y cuando se dio la vuelta para reprender a su asistente vio lágrimas cayendo de esos ojos azules, parecía que un río se desbordaba, incluso sus labios temblaban —¿Por qué lloras como un bebé?

—¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo?

—¿Ah?

—Siempre me regañas, nunca me ayudas y jamás me das recompensas para nada… me siento como un idiota al cual solo le prestas atención para regañarlo como si fuera un tonto, ¡nunca seré otra cosa que un niño frente a tus ojos ¿verdad?!

Las palabras del castaño dejaron perplejo al abogado, ¿en serio se sentía de esa forma?

—Solo los niños piden recompensas Mike, ¿quieres que te dé dulces o algo así cuando hagas las cosas bien? ¿Acaso fumar marihuana es tu forma de llamar mi atención?

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —le gritó como respuesta, provocando que Harvey parpadeará anonadado, ¿desde cuándo Ross tenía el valor de gritarle de esa forma?

—¿Mi culpa?

—Todo el día estás en mi cabeza, intenté no pensar en ti y solo llegué a esta conclusión, pero aun cuando estoy drogado sigo viéndote… ya ni sé si estoy alucinando todavía, estúpido Harvey.

Cuando terminó de confesar aquello, las facciones del abogado Specter se suavizaron y miró a Ross con una sonrisa de lado, ¿acaso este idiota se daba cuenta de las tonterías que había dicho? El agarre de Mike se aflojó y bajó el rostro, no podía afrontar esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te recompense Mike? ¿Con dulces? —bromeó, todo su malhumor se había ido.

—Cállate Harvey… —se quejó molesto.

—¿Qué tal unas palmadas en la cabeza? ¿O quieres que te lleve a comer? —siguió fastidiándolo, hasta que fue atacado de sorpresa por un beso torpe en sus labios. Mike se había impulsado al frente y había jalado esa perfecta corbata gruesa que el rubio siempre presumía.

Se separó de inmediato cuando sintió el calor del otro hombre sobre su boca y lo miró con resentimiento.

—Cállate… —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar. Un rubor se fue creando en sus mejillas mientras evitaba el contacto con el rostro del Specter, sentía que incluso la marihuana lo hacía alucinar en otro nivel, aquello había sido real… demasiado real.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de ese seductor hombre y sujetó a Mike de la nuca, empujándolo hacia él para profanar su boca de forma ardiente. Introdujo su lengua y la entrelazó con la de Mike, la respiración del más bajo se agitó y Harvey lo estampó contra la pared con fiereza.

Las piernas del castaño se sentían débiles ya que el beso le arrebataba no solo el oxígeno, sino que lo inducía a sensaciones tan placenteras que le derretían el cuerpo.

.

.

.

Mike no supo cuándo se quedó dormido, por lo que imaginó que aquello que sintió había sido un sueño, un agradable sueño… ya que se había sentido demasiado real. Se enderezó y estiró, su espalda le estaba matando. Tocó su ropa y vio que estaba realmente desordenada, solo podía recordar aquella “alucinación” y sonrió tontamente, al menos había sido demasiado erótica.

—Gracias bendita Marihuana —dijo animado, aunque la cabeza le estaba matando, observó el reloj de la sala y se percató de que eran las 5 a.m., tenía que ducharse, apestaba horrible. Caminó hasta que sintió algo bajo su pie y lo miró, era su celular.

Levanto el móvil y en ese momento escuchó el sonido de un mensaje de texto, lo abrió y su cara palideció al ver el remitente, lo peor fue el contenido del mismo.

_Espero que ya despertarás._

_Recuerda lo del caso._

_A las 9 o estás fuera._

Frunció el entrecejo y se giró para ver los papeles regados por todo el suelo, entonces comprendió que no fue una alucinación lo de la noche anterior… pero, ¿todo fue real o si hubo momentos donde la droga le hizo imaginar cosas? Respondió con un simple OK y fue corriendo hasta los papeles, tenía 3 horas para leer eso e intentar esconder el aroma de lo que se consumió.

Empezó a ojear los papeles y a leer lo más que podía, esta vez su don no podía fallarle. Escuchó el sonidito de mensaje en su celular y alzó una ceja confundido, ¿quién lo fastidiaba tan temprano?

Al ver el mensaje su cara se tornó roja y lanzó el aparato al sofá.

—Estúpido —insultó, aunque una sonrisa cariñosa se creó en su cara.

_Si logras hacerlo a tiempo_

_Recibirás una recompensa :*_

—Harvey Specter usando emoticonos tontos, qué poco genial —dijo con un tono soñador volviéndose a adentrar en el caso. Tal vez ahora todo marcharía mejor en Pearson Hardman ya que su jefe había encontrado una buena forma de recompensarlo, y tal vez Harvey podía permitir el uso de algo de marihuana… simplemente para ver a Mike un poco más… desinhibido.

**Fin.**


End file.
